Valentía y amistad
by Ruedi
Summary: Varado en Wetside Island, Sonic conocerá un nuevo compañero de aventuras y se enfrentará a Eggman, con todo la valentía que sus llamas azules lo permitan. ¡A defender la amistad el planeta! ¡Ése es nuestro magnífico erizo! ¡Felices 25 años, Sonic! [Fic Participante en la actividad de Junio "¡Feliz cumpleaños Sonic!" del foro "Esmeralda Madre"]


Sonic es de esas franquicias que marcan un antes y un después. Cada año que cumple, es cada año que yo también crezco con él, aunque de días distintos, el mismo mes y el mismo año nos marcó. Qué mejor manera de celebrar su cumpleaños y el mío escribiendo de mi videojuego preferido: Sonic the hedgehog 2 :') Aún siendo una niña de 6-7 años, encontré fascinación por los juegos del erizo y su historia. Y sin seguir mi perorata de nostalgia, doy paso a la historia en sí.

 _Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores (SEGA, Sonic Team, etc.)_

Valentía y amistad

 **Capítulo único: ¡la llama azul de la justicia!**

Hacía varios días que el erizo había quedado varado en la gran Wetside Island: luego de que su motor se averiara y no encontrara la manera de repararlo, buscaba una forma de poder salir de allí, pero, una isla está rodeada de agua. Y todo el mundo sabe qué el héroe tenía un profundo terror por el líquido transparente.

Así que no tuvo de otra que recorrer la isla. Sin embargo, a cada hora, se sentía observado por alguien a quien no pudo identificar. Al quinto día de su estadía, agarró in fraganti a una especie de zorro amarillo que les mostraba piruetas y saltos a muchos animales, rodeándolo en un círculo. Sonic se acomodó entre ellos, y vio el espectáculo: mostraba todas y cada una de las maneras en las que el mismísimo erizo atacaba a sus enemigos.

— ¡Se hace una bola, así, y choca contra los robots! —el animal de, curiosamente, dos colas, se encogió y golpeó el tronco de un árbol con fuerza, pero sin tumbarlo. Los animales estaban impresionados.

De pronto, todos oyeron unos aplausos del fondo: cuando vieron al mismísimo Sonic frente a ellos, salieron corriendo. El zorro palideció y se quedó petrificado, sin poder quitarle la vista de encima.

— _Very nice —_ aprobó el héroe y se le acercó—. ¿Dónde aprendiste a copiar mis movimientos? ¿Eras tú el que me siguió todos estos días?

El miedo lo dominó y reaccionó sin pensar: usando sus colas como hélices, salió disparado hacia quién sabe dónde.

— ¡Hey! _Wait!_ —pero no por nada Sonic era el ser más veloz del planeta: a pesar de la gran velocidad con la que volaba aquél zorro, el erizo lo persiguió sin dificultad. Y la carrera fue al revés: el zorro quiso pasarlo, pero sus colas llegaron a lo máximo, hasta que éstas le fallaron y se estroló contra la tierra, muy bruscamente—. ¿Te encuentras bien, pequeño? —el otro asintió, aunque estaba con la cara rasguñada.

—Me duelen mucho las colas, nunca había volado con tanta velocidad —respondió, cansando. Sonic le sonrió.

—Y yo nunca conocí a alguien que pueda igualarme —admiró—. Eres muy bueno, chico, ¿cómo te llamas?

—A mí… no me gusta mi nombre —dijo poniéndose de pie y sacándose un poco de barro en su pelaje—. Me llamo Miles Prower, un nombre muy feo.

—Mh… —el erizo se quedó pensando unos segundos—. _I get it!_ —exclamó, sonriendo—. ¿Qué te parece si te llamo "Tails"? Es un buen nombre, ¿no?

El pequeño zorro de ojos celestes estalló en una sonrisa: no le gustaba, ¡le encantaba! Y se lo agradeció muchas veces.

Luego de ese primer encuentro, Sonic quedó en estar un tiempo con el pequeño mientras le ayudaba a reparar el avión, pues, no sólo lo imitaba bien, sino que, también, era un buen mecánico. Le dejó el avión como nuevo y Sonic no tuvo problema en que se lo quedara, ya que él no podía darle mantenimiento.

Cierto día, Tails le preguntó por qué había llegado a Wetside Island. Sonic le explicó que andaba tras las joyas sagradas, las Chaos Emeralds. Había oído que estaban allí y necesitaba encontrarlas antes de que el malvado Eggman lo hiciera antes que él. Y justo cuando estaban conversando acerca de ello, una explosión, cerca de allí los sorprendió.

—Creo que ya está aquí —comentó el héroe con seriedad. Volteó a ver a su nuevo compañero—. ¿Qué dices, Tails? ¿Me acompañas a defender esta isla de ése científico loco?

Los ojitos del pequeño brillaron.

— ¡Manos a la obra!

Fue la mejor aventura que tuvieron: se enfrentaron a infinidad de robots, salvaron un montón de animales y, de paso, iban recuperando las mágicas esmeraldas, las cuales ayudaban al erizo a enfrentarse a las adversidades.

Pero la recta final se acercaba. Antes de llegar a la gran base que volaba por los aires, Tails hizo magia con sus manos y su arte de pilotear: sorteó obstáculos como ningún otro pudo haberlo hecho. Mientras Sonic se enfrentaba a los enemigos, el zorro le hacía de soporte, atajándolo.

Y los rayos láseres empezaron a atacar sin previo aviso.

— ¡Tails! —exclamó el erizo, viendo como uno le daba de lleno al avión, echando humo.

— ¡No te preocupes, estaré bien! ¡Ve y derrota a ése malvado! —el zorro se perdió de vista en el cielo azul.

— _Yes!_ —el héroe tomó impulsó y fue a enfrentarse a la verdad… ¡Al malvado Robotnik!

Había trampas, millones, algunas eran muy complicadas de dar y otras eran más fáciles, sin embargo, pudo escuchar la risa del científico por doquier, mientras Sonic sentía cómo la fortaleza móvil se alejaba más y más del cielo.

¿Por qué ése loco humano quería la destrucción? Era algo que Sonic se planteaba desde que lo había visto hacer sus fechorías en el valle de Green Hill. ¿Con qué necesidad precisaba esas joyas, sino por anhelar el poder? El erizo sabía que la justicia era lo primordial: ése era su planeta también y tenía el don para poder defenderlo. Nadie le había dicho que lo tenía que hacer, pero una fuerza interna siempre lo impulsaba a ello.

Así que, sorteando rayos mortales y teniendo a Eggman a un palmo de él, se enfrentó con todo lo que tenía.

— ¿Vas a lograr salvarte de ésta? —se burlaba el hombre, del otro lado, viéndolo cómo se enfrentaba a sus magníficas máquinas—. ¡Dame las esmeraldas y, quizás, te libere, renacuajo!

Sonic le lanzó una risotada, altanera.

— _Really? No way!_ —y con un último movimiento, rompió la maquinaria. Eggman dejó de reír y se fue a quién sabe dónde. Sonic respiraba agitado: ¿cuándo se terminaría esto? ¿Cuándo iba a darse por vencido Eggman?

Y lo vio saliendo con una nave de la fortaleza. Maldijo por la bajo, ¡si tan sólo tuviera alas!

— ¡Sonic!

El esplendoroso Tornado rojo, bastante mejor a cómo lo había visto hacía unos momentos, aparecía volando frente a él

— ¡Tails! —exclamó el héroe, sonriente—. ¿Cómo hiciste para reparar el avión tan rápido?

—Oh, no se averió tan feo —respondió el pequeño—. Fueron unas chapas las que se quemaron. Cuando volvamos a casa lo reparo.

¿Volverían a casa… no? Sonic movió, velozmente, su cabeza de un lado a otro, ¡claro que volverían! ¿Acaso él no era el héroe? ¿El gran Sonic?

— ¡A toda velocidad, _my friend!_ —Tails aceleró tanto como pudo.

¿A dónde iba el loco éste? Se veía la preocupación en la cara de los dos compañeros. La nave Eggman se movía rapidísimo, ¿a dónde, Eggman?

—Tails, me parece que éste Eggman pretende ir al espacio —le dijo, en un momento, cuando ya empezaban a alejarse más del colchón de nubes—. No aguantará el Tornado —el zorro lo sabía y estaba nervioso, ¡quería ayudar a Sonic!—. Déjame sólo con él.

— ¡Pero…!

—Se despresurizará el avión si atravesamos la atmósfera con él.

Y, de pronto, las siete joyas brillaron. Sonic se lanzó por el aire y las esmeraldas se unieron, formando un magnífico arcoíris. El héroe azul se tiño de dorado.

— _I'll be fine, Tails! See you later!_ —y flotó hasta agarrarse de una manija de la nave de Eggman. Tails, con los ojos húmedos, se quedó planeado en el cielo, viendo cómo se alejaba del planeta cada vez más. Rogaba a los cielos por la vida del erizo.

Sonic no era un tipo fácil. Con toda la fuerza que tenía, gracias a las esmeraldas, ingresó en la nave, buscando al científico, quien sabía que le pisaba los talones.

— ¡Entrégame las esmeraldas del Chaos! —vociferó la gruesa voz del humano.

— ¡En tus sueños, Eggman!

—Entonces sufrirás mi ira —un robot con forma de erizo se apareció frente a él: como era de esperarse, para Sonic todo era un gran reto, pero no dejaba de divertirse con ello. Al final, el robot explotó por ahí. Oyó el gruñido del científico, quien echó a correr—. ¡Maldito engendro, ya verás!

— ¡No hay dónde escapar Eggman! ¡Ríndete!

Pero el humano era tan tenaz como el héroe de azul. Sonic debía apurarse: las fuerzas empezaban a desfallecer. Le pidió a las esmeraldas que aguanten, aún faltaba el último obstáculo, ¡no les fallen, joyas sagradas! ¡Sonic necesita su fuerza para defender su hogar y amigos!

No recordaba tal bestial batalla: Eggman, en un robot gigante con su forma, lo apuntaba y se le abalanzaba como un animal salvaje capturando su presa. Hubo golpes que hirieron de gravedad a nuestro erizo, pero el científico también recibió potentes golpes. Parecía que iban a empatar, los dos estaban exhaustos, pero Sonic dio sus últimas fuerzas, su último ataque… y todo empezaba a destruirse, junto con los alaridos de odio y bronca de Eggman, mientras lo injuriaba en la soledad del espacio.

—Je, nunca me ganarás —dijo el erizo, mientras las esmeraldas salían de su cuerpo y éste las tomaba a todas en sus brazos.

En el cielo, los habitantes de Wetside Island vieron una enorme luz proveniente de más allá del cielo. Tails la vio, ¿sería Sonic? ¿Habría logrado derrotar al loco científico? ¿Estaría vivo? ¡Claro que sí! ¡Era el héroe de todos! Así que, sin pensar, se montó a su Tornado, aunque algo averiado por el esfuerzo de usarlo al máximo.

—Vamos, estoy seguro que Sonic me necesita —le dijo al avión mientras encendía los motores. En eso, un pequeño Flicky se le acercó—. ¿Estás seguro? ¿Lo viste? —el pájaro azul asintió y los ojos celestes de Tails brillaron—. ¡Gracias! —el rojo vibrante del monoplaza se perdió en el firmamento celeste. Y justo cuando creyó lo peor, vio algo azul caer entre todas las nubes—. ¡Sonic! —gritó el pequeño zorro de dos colas. El nombrado entornó los ojos y, sonriendo, le alzó un pulgar.

El Tornado lo atajó justo a tiempo.

Ambos compañeros sonreían: los pájaros volaban con alegría y fuerza; se oían los vítores de la gente en tierra y Eggman seguro había explotado en el espacio. Y las esmeraldas estaban sanas y salvas.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó Tails, mientras descendían.

—He tenido días mejores —contestó, entre risas. Antes de bajar, Sonic le puso una mano en el hombro—. _Thank you!_ —una maravillosa sonrisa se le dibujó a Tails—. No lo hubiera logrado sin ti.

Había nacido una gran amistad en ellos. Ése había sido, sino, el comienzo de infinidad de aventuras. ¡Siempre defendiendo la paz de la tierra! ¡Siempre, como dos gotas de agua, Sonic y Tails estarían juntos, defendiendo su hogar!

El avión iba acercándose a la tierra y, en ella, Tails lo abrazó como un hermano pequeño abraza a uno mayor. Sonic acercó su puño a él.

— _Buddies?_

— _For ever!_

Amigos y hermanos para toda la vida. De eso iba a tratarse: de valentía y amistad.

OoOoOoO

:'D Ahw, que se me llenan los ojitos de alegría! Los amo, los amo, los amooo! Amo el Sonic 2, definitivamente es tan hermoso! Espero haber podido hacer un lindo homenaje al juego.

¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sonic!


End file.
